Life Is Always Unexpected
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Wally expected many things when this plan was put into action, THIS was not it. Slash Mpreg. Sequel To Cross The Ocean.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**A/N: Welcome to the sequel of To Cross the Ocean, if you haven't read that story I suggest you read it first. This is slash and Mpreg, don't like, don't read. **

**Other then that enjoy.**

**Set at the end of: Young Justice Invasion Ep 7 Depths. **

**P.S. I have another new story, it's different fandom Being Human called Broken Puzzle Pieces, check it out if you're intrested. And I'm taking requests for fandoms or plots any of you readers want me to do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Life Is Always Unexpected **

**Prologue**

**5 years ago :**

"I don't like this"

"You've made that known… fifty times"

"I'm going for a record"

Kaldur chuckled at his lover, getting a glare.

"I'm serious Kaldur, this is dangerous"

"We're always doing something dangerous"

"Yeah, but this is way beyond dangerous!"

Kaldur sighed, they've been over this many times before, _**thousands**_ of times since Dick had brought it up, Wally had protested, didn't speak to him for days when he agreed to it.

"_Amar_**_(1)_**, can we not fight? Not tonight please, I just want to hold you"

Wally glared at him, the glare soften at the sight of how tired his lover looked, the Speedster biting on his bottom lip when it clicked that Kaldur was not okay with this as he thought. Wally then took hold Kaldur's hand and lead him through their apartment and to their bed. Once under the sheets Kaldur wrapped his arms around Wally's waist pulling the younger boy to him and burring his face in the red-head's neck.

The two laid there, drinking in the other's presence, minds going over to darkest of places, places that neither wanted to go.

"I do not want to do this as much as you, I want nothing more to stay like this" Kaldur said, "but—"

"Yeah, yeah, duty calls, doesn't mean I have to like it"

"No, it does not"

"And I know I can't change your mind, you a stubborn bastard that way"

Kaldur chuckled.

"Just promise me one thing"

"What is it?"

"Don't get killed"

**Present :**

The moment Nightwing, and Artemis left to discuss some things, Kaldur was pounced on by tons of Wally, his mouth ravaged, he stumbled and his back hit some carts.

"Missed you" Wally panted when he pulled away, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

"I can tell" Kaldur panted back before he dove in for another kiss, flipping them so Wally's back was pressed against the carts.

"Danm armor" Wally growled against his mouth when he found he couldn't find a way to take it off or get under it.

Kaldur chuckled as unzipped the brown jacket and slipped his gloved hand underneath the Speedster's shirt, his chest rumbling with a pleased and possessive growl when it came in contact with the seahorse pendent, he wrapped his hand around it before moving it to play with a dusty nipple.

"Kaldur" Wally whined, pulling away from the others mouth, mewling and going limp in Kaldur's arms when the Atlantean latched onto the sensitive part of his neck, God, it's been so_** long**_ .

Days, weeks, months, of worry, loneliness and other high-strung emotions.

"Foreplay bad" he managed to get out before keening again when the skin was suckled, they didn't have_** time**_ for this.

Kaldur chuckled against Wally's neck but did reach down to unbutton the younger male's jeans and pulled them down to his upper thighs, he then pulled back for a moment to pulled down his pants, just enough for his cock to spring free. When he turned his attention to Wally, the Speedster had wiggled the rest of the way out of his jeans.

He moved back closer, pulling Wally into another kiss, lifting the Speedster up by the waist, the red-head wrapped his legs around the other's waist.

"No" Wally said pulling away when he felt one of Kaldur's hand trial down to his ass, "just in me"

"I don't—"

"_**Now**_" Wally demanded squeezing his legs.

Kaldur paused for a moment before doing as order, blinking a bit in surprise when he felt how wet and opened his lover was.

"You planned this" Kaldur groaned out, thrusting into the tight heat.

"K-Kind of, oh god there, harder" Wally moaned.

Kaldur complied, thrusting harder, taking in his lover's sound, eyes never leaving the other's face, drinking it in, so he wouldn't forget when he left.

"Kaldur" Wally keened, eyes rolling into the back of his head, when he felt that familiar spurge of electricity pulsed in him, giving intense pleasurable shocks to his prostate, to his whole body.

It didn't last long, neither expected it to, it's been too long, not that either really cared about making it last. It was for that connection both physically and mentally, that's what they wanted.

"Nightwing and Artemis will return soon" Kaldur panted, bathing in the afterglow.

"Yeah" Wally panted back.

"Such a sight will probably upset them"

"I think Artemis wouldn't mind"

Kaldur chuckled, before planting a kiss on his Speedster's neck, before gently setting him on his feet. The two dressed, just as the other two heroes came back. Both Kaldur and Wally ignored the knowing grins on the others faces.

"Ready?" Nightwing then asked.

Kaldur nodded, before turning to Wally.

"Don't get killed" Wally said.

"I promise" Kaldur said.

After going over the plan once more, and one last kiss, Kaldur with a now disguised Artemis by his side, left the warehouse and Wally behind.

* * *

**Amar means love.**

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There is a lot of switching from past to present in this one.**

**Warnings: Slash, and Mpreg. **

* * *

**Life Is Always Unexpected **

When he entered the apartment the first thing he heard was the sounds of someone losing their lunch, as he made his way to the bathroom, he noticed the folded sheets and pillow on the living room couch. When he entered the bathroom he was greeted to the sight of Wally hunched over the toilet.

"Hey" Dick greeted.

Wally groaned.

"Rough night?" the former boy wonder asked as he helped his friend up, steading him when the Speedster swayed.

"I wish" Wally said, he went over to the sink to brush his teeth once he was steadied, "so what brings you here?" the Speedster then said after he finished brushing.

"You know, just checking up on you" Dick said as he followed his friend out the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Well as you can see, aside from a little flu, I'm fine. Coke?"

"No thanks, and since when do you get the flu?"

"Las Vegas" was the answer Wally gave with a knowing smirk.

"…Oh" was Dick response, blushing a little at the memory of THAT particular mission, the one part that Batman would NEVER find out about.

Wally snickered, and fished out a coke from the fridge, then made his way to the living room, the red-head flopped on the couch, grinning when Dick sat next to him, the Nightwing snatched up the remote and started channel surfing.

"Seriously though" Dick said, eyes never straying from the flickering channels, "you're okay?"

"Dick" Wally huffed, "I'm fine"

"I mean you're alone now and—"

"I said I'm fine!" Wally snapped.

Dick simply looked at his friend unfazed by his friend's outburst.

"You could always stay with me Wally" Dick then said.

Wally sighed, shoulders slumping, "Thanks, really, but I'm good here"

"You sure?"

"Yep"

Dick stared at the Speedster before nodding, and resuming his channel surfing.

* * *

Later that night Wally emerged from the bathroom, dressed in nothing but his boxers, one towel drying his head, the pendent hanging around his neck gleamed against the moonlight that came from the window. With a sigh he tossed the towel aside not caring where it landed, as he flopped down onto the sofa. He unfolded the sheets and covered himself with it, with another sigh he settled into the sofa.

Green eyes stared up at the ceiling, listening to the silence that filled the apartment, one of his hands came up to clench around the pendent.

"_I'm fine" _he thought, _"I'm fine"_

When morning came Wally found himself running to the bathroom, and throwing up his breakfast.

"Damn flu" he groaned before bringing up more of his breakfast.

Afterwards he brushed his teeth, dressed gathered his back pack and headed for school, stopping at a drug store to pick up some medicine and Ginger Ale along the way. The rest of his day was spent as normal, though many of his friend and Professor had asked where Artemis was, lunch he skipped not trusting his stomach (and wasn't that a first?) to keep anything down.

Though out the whole day he keep telling himself he was fine.

**5 years ago**

Kaldur and Wally had to "break up", and it had to be bad, Kaldur needed a reason to leave the team, and breaking up with Wally was a good reason.

First step: Arguing.

"Must you always be so careless!" Kaldur snapped.

Zatana and M'gann both stopped just short of the kitchen doorway, blinking in surprise at the harsh tone in the normally passive voice. They looked at each other than peeked around the corner.

There in the kitchen were Wally and Kaldur, both glaring at each other.

"Robin could have gotten killed because of your carelessness!" Kaldur scowled at his lover

"But he didn't!"

"That is not the point!"

"Then what is the point, oh great wise leader?"

"You're careless, can't follow orders, I thought you had out grown that childishness, but I was wrong"

Wally's eyes narrowed "Well then!" he then snapped, "have fun sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Both girls eeped when Wally blurred out the kitchen and pass them, they looked back at Kaldur, and found the Atlantean sighing.

When Kaldur entered the apartment he shared with Wally later that same night, he was hit with the smells of dinner cooking and the sound of the TV. He makes his way to the kitchen where he was greeted to a shirtless Wally's back by the stove, the Speedster jumping when strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Am I really sleeping on the couch tonight?" Kaldur purred in his ear, a hand coming up to play with the pendent.

Wally grinned, he leaned back against the broad chest lifting his head to nuzzled the strong jaw.

"Maybe if you beg real nicely, I might reconsider"

Kaldur gave a soft growl that rumbled through his chest as he tightens his arm around his lover's chest.

"But I'm cooking now" Wally then said, snickering at the pout Kaldur's face, "go shower"

Kaldur did as he was told, after showering he came back to the kitchen in nothing but his sleeping pants, Wally had just finished setting the table.

"Robin, has informed me that we did a convincing show today" Kaldur said as he sat, "M'gann, Zatana, and Conner came to him expressing concerns"

"Conner? Oh, right, superhearing"

Kaldur nodded, watching his lover start stuffing food into his mouth before shaking his head and turning his attention to his own plate, after dinner the two cuddled up on the couch, they put in a movie but didn't watch it.

Instead they spent the whole time coming up with arguments to do.

Wally was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be enjoying making plans behind his team's back.

"You could yell at me for always trying to push you out of danger and trying to protect you while on missions" Kaldur suggested to Wally, the Speedster pouted down at the Atlantean he was laying on top of.

"But I like you saving me" Wally whined.

"As do I" Kaldur chuckled, trailing his hand down his lover's back and into his pants "especially the reward I get later for doing so"

Wally whimpered when a finger pushed between his cheeks and teased his hole.

"I like that part too" the Speedster breathlessly moaned, "oh!" he arched when his nipple was suckled, mewling when the finger slowly pushed inside him.

The conversation was quickly forgotten for something more pleasurable.

The weeks that passed were never ending arguments, always within hearing distance of their teammates and mentors, a couple of times Kaldur stayed overnight at headquarters, ignoring the whispers and sympathy looks. His King had even came over to the apartment once when Wally was out visiting his Aunt, and asked if everything was alright.

"Wally and I are just having a rough patch My King, no need to worry" he had said.

Then came the day La'gaan and Tula joined the team.

* * *

**Present**

"Okay, that's just gross"

"What?" Wally asked, blinking at his classmate.

"Whatta mean what? Dude, you just put mayonnaise in your soda!" exclaimed his classmate Ray.

"So?"

"So? Wally, buddy, I know you can eat some pretty strange stuff, but this" Ray said indicating to the soda the Speedster was now drinking, "this is what pregnant women do"

Wally chuckled; about to roll his eyes when something stopped him, like something just clicked in his head.

Two weeks ago he had finally stopped puking his guts out, which was a good thing considering Dick was getting that look in his eyes, the look that the Speedster knew resulted in needles and tests, not long after that, he started having weird cravings, mayonnaise was just a new addition.

Then there was the fatigue, he was always tired, which was strange because he was _**always **_eating, more so the usually he'll admit.

That didn't mean he was pregnant…did it? It wasn't exactly impossible actually, he met many alien species where the males could get pregnant, evolution, survival, and all, but he was human, sure his lover wasn't, but they weren't compatible for…that.

Maybe he was just spending too much time with his Aunt, and her pregnancy was rubbing off on him, even if it's been only a couple of weeks, yep that was it…right?

"Wally?"

Wally looked at Ray, who was giving him a concerned and curious look.

"Um..,I gotta go…something…something came up"

The Speedster then left the dinner before he classmate could say a word.

**5 years ago**

"I can't believe you!"

Dick blinked in surprise when he entered the apartment, he came to the living room and was greeted with the sight of Wally and Kaldur standing and Wally glaring at his lover.

"Wally"

"No, don't you dare!" Wally snapped, now pacing back and forth, body vibrating.

"Wally it's not what you think?" Kaldur said, trying to calm his lover.

"Not what I think? Not what I think? Kaldur, she kissed you! Tula kissed you!"

Dick narrowed his eyes and made a move to intercept, but was stopped by Wally speaking again.

"And you didn't do a damn thing! How could you do something like that!"

"And what about you!" Kaldur snapped, finally losing his temper as he grabbed hold of the Speedster's arm, neither noticing the Dick in the room or how he thinking of ways to break Kaldur's hand painfully if the Atlantean didn't let go soon, "I've seen how you flirted with La'gaan"

"I _**always **_flirt, you know this!" Wally retorted, "and don't you dare try to turn this on me! How could you do something like that to me, I thought you loved me!"

"I do" Kaldur said softly, letting go, "how could you think I don't?"

"Couldn't tell, you haven't touched me in months, won't even talk to me"

"Wally you know we have to—"

"I meant here, in _**our**_ home, where we don't have to pretend, but instead your off with Tula" Wally then sighed, "at first I thought you were just hanging around her to make her comfortable with being in a new place, that it was the reason you were never home but when you do come home, you're quiet, and smelling too much like her. I ignored it, made excuses and then I came in to find you two…"

Wally trailed, eyes wet.

"Wally, please let me explain"

Kaldur took a step closer, stopping when Wally shook his head and took a step back, Kaldur's voice suddenly hitched when the Speedster removed the seahorse pendent from around his neck.

"Here" Wally said taking hold of Kaldur's hand and placing the pendent in it.

"_Amar_" the Atlantean started, voice cracking.

"No" Wally said.

Kaldur watched him leave the living room, flinching when the bedroom door closed softly.

"Uh, you know, you guys are supposed to be _**pretending**_ to be breaking up" Dick said, making Kaldur turn to him.

"How long have you've been there?" he asked.

"Long enough to know that you're a dead man" Dick said, and though he was smirking Kaldur knew the younger male was making plans for him to disappear.

"It's complicated" Kaldur sighed as he slumped onto the couch, pendent clenched tightly in his hand.

"Everything about our lives is complicated" Dick said sitting down next to him, "….you really kissed Tula?"

"_**She**_ kissed _**me**_" Kaldur corrected, "Tula broke up with Garth before she joined the team, she was vulnerable I suppose, I discouraged her advances, after all she of all people should know how scared the bond between an Atlantean and their _Noivo_ is, and that I would never betray Wally"

"_Noivo?"_ Dick inquired, mind trying to remember what the word meant.

"I believe the appropriate name in English is fiancée"

"Oh….wait, you and Wally are _**engaged**_?"

"Yes" Kaldur said titling his head, curious as to way his friend was so shock, "the pendent for Atlanteans is the same as an engagement ring is to you humans, I thought you know this"

"No! When…how…does Barry know? You know what, never mind, that's not important right now. What I want to know is this whole never being home thing Wally mentioned"

"I will be leaving soon, and I thought it would be best if I spent as little time as possible with Wally, to…lessen the pain when it came time, it did not go as plan" Kaldur sighed, rubbing his thumb over the pendent.

"No shit" Dick scoffed, "but don't you think it's better to spend more time with Wally then less, I mean if I wasn't going to see my uh…fiancée for months, maybe even years, I'd want to spend as much time with them as possible"

Kaldur squeezed the pendent tighter, before he stood and headed to the bedroom.

**Present**

"Dick!"

Dick grunted when he was suddenly tackled by pounds of Wally.

"Hey Wally" Dick greeted from the floor of his apartment.

"Dick, I need you to do a blood test!" Wally demanded from on top of him.

"For what?" Dick asked, eyes' narrowing looking the Speedster over for injures, or anything abnormal, aside from his friend being paler than normal Wally seem fine.

"Everything! Just do it please!"

Dick blinked when Wally started to vibrate, the only time the red-head did that was when he was extremely emotional.

"Okay first, get off me before you vibrate me through the floor"

Wally scurried off the former boy-wonder, once the younger male was on his feet; he forced the Speedster to sit.

"Now, why do you want me to take a blood test?" Dick asked.

"I-I can't tell you, not until I know" Wally said shifting nervously.

Dick knew he could easily make his friend tell him, but Wally's been through so much, first Kaldur and then getting sick, Dick was being to think his friend was suffering from depression with how much he slept and ate more the usually (and that was saying a lot).

"Okay"

The blood test came back a week later, and Wally found himself eating his friend out of house and home as he waited for Dick to tell him the results.

"Well, everything's normal" Dick said as he looked through the papers, "the only thing that's not is your hormones levels, they're double what they should be, but that only happens in pregen—"

Dick trialed off, his brain clicking as all the signs came together, he looked at his friend, who now a hand on his stomach, and an unreadable look in his eyes.

The fatigue, the weird cravings, and abnormal appetite it all made sense now.

"Y-Y-You're, you're…"

"I'm… pregnant"

Dick fainted.

* * *

**5 years ago**

"_Amar_" Kaldur said as he cautiously entered the dark room, it wouldn't be the first time Wally threw something at him in a fit of anger.

"Don't call me that" came the voice in the bed, followed by a sniffle.

Kaldur felt the guilt beat down on him for making Wally cry, as he moved closer to the bed he could make out Wally's shape curled underneath the covers.

"_Amar"_ he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I said don't call me that"

"_Amar_, please come from under there"

"No"

"Alright then, please listen"

"I don't—"

"When I started to distances myself from you, it wasn't because I no longer loved you or wanted you" Kaldur continued on, "it was to protect you"

"Protect me? From what?" Wally asked, still hidden.

Kaldur slide the covers off, and his heart nearly broke at the sight of his wet and red-eyes _Amar._

"I wanted to protect you" the Atlantean continued on, "from the pain when I leave"

Wally frowned.

"I know you don't like this plan, don't want me to leave, don't want to loss me, just I don't want to loss you, and I thought by distancing myself it would make thing easier once the day for me to leave would come. I can see now it just made things worse."

Kaldur hovered reached for Wally's hand, hovering over it for a moment before grabbing, giving an inward sigh of relief when the Speedster didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry"

"And Tula?" Wally asked softly, voice small and vulnerable.

"She is nothing more than a friend, I am yours, just as you are mine"

Wally's green eyes stared at him, and Kaldur stared back begging him to forgive him.

"You're sleeping on the couch for a week" the Speedster finally said.

"Okay"

"And when Uncle Barry comes over, you can't hide"

Kaldur winced, ever since they've started "arguing" Barry has been just plain evil towards him, to the point that he pretty much hide away when the Speedster came by for a visit.

"And you have to promise to never do anything like that again, at least not without talking to me first. I mean, I know I said I didn't like this plan, but when I finally agreed to it I planned to spend as much time with you as possible, had I known the reason why you've been avoiding me for three months I would have punched you a long time ago"

Kaldur chuckled then looked down at his hand that held the pendent, Wally followed his gaze.

"Put it back on for me?" the Speedster asked, sitting up.

Kaldur felt his heart flutter with relief and love at of the sight of the pendent around Wally's neck once more and made a vow to make sure it never came off again.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Is Always Unexpected **

Wally stared down at his unconscious friend, he was pretty sure that HE was supposed to be down there.

For good reason.

He was _**pregnant!**_

He was having a baby.

Kaldur's little boy or girl.

For a moment there was a wave of happiness and excitement, but quickly it was whisked away and replaced by nervousness, uncertainty and a small amount of dread.

What was he going to do now?

What kind of doctor could he see for this?

What about school?

Money?

Bundles of joy they may be, cheap they are not.

What was the team going to say?

Oh god what about Uncle Barry?

A groan from the floor pulled the Speedster out of his panicking thoughts, he looked down at Dick who was coming to. The younger male blinked his eyes open, he sat up rubbing his sore head, when he looked at Wally his eyes widened.

"Y-Y-You're…"

"Please don't faint again" Wally said as he helped his friend up.

"How did it happen?" Dick then asked, as he suddenly began to pace.

"Well Kaldur stuck his—"

"I _**know**_ how it happened, I mean—"

Dick trialed off as he looked the Speedster up and down, as though trying to see if he was already showing, he couldn't believe it, Wally, his best friend was pregnant with Kald—

"Oh god Kaldur, I have to tell him" Dick then said.

"No!"

Dick blinked at his friend.

"No? Whatta a mean "no", I have to tell him Wally"

"You can't" Wally said shaking his head.

"Wally—"

"If you tell him, he'll get distracted or worse he'll abort the mission, and we can't have that, not when we're so close"

"But Wally, you can't do this alone"

"I won't be alone, you'll be here"

"I will but—"

"Richard"

Dick closed his mouth, Wally rarely called him by his full name and when he did, the former Boy Wonder knew the other was serious.

"_Damn it" _he thought with a sigh, before nodding his agreement, then a thought accrued to him.

"It's been what, three weeks since Kaldur and you…did it"

Wally nodded.

"And you started throwing up, whatl three days later?"

"Just about"

"Usually, a woman doesn't show those symptoms, at least two weeks later, after copulation"

"Well Kaldur isn't human" Wally said, understanding what his friend was getting at, "and I am a guy, so maybe it's just different"

"_How different?" _Dick thought worriedly.

**5 years ago**

Step two: Breaking Up.

Kaldur moved out of the apartment and back into his old room in Mt. Justice the day after his and Wally's third year anniversary, that night had been rather…intense, Wally was so energetic, much more than usual.

"Hey"

At the sound of his friend's voice Kaldur paused in his unpacking and turned around, inwardly gulping at the sight of Conner leaning against his doorway.

"_This is not going to end well" _the Atlantean thought with a slight wince.

Aside from M'gann, the only other person the clone was closer to on the team was Wally, Wally after all had showed Conner the moon, had comforted him and understood his feelings when Superman had rejected the clone, the Speedster having been rejected and abused by his own father.

Conner even told Wally about his depression, a depression that at that time only Black Canary knew about.

Not only that, but Conner was very protective of Wally as well.

"Moving back in then?" Conner asked.

"Yes" Kaldur answered, resuming his unpacking, "Wally and I felt it was best if we spent some time apart"

"Meaning he found out about you and Tula"

Kaldur blinked in surprise, no one knew about that aside from him, Wally, Tula and Dick. Kaldur knew his lover and Dick didn't tell anyone, and he doubted Tula did.

"I was walking Wolf, and I saw you two"

"….Oh, I see" Kaldur said, then sighed, "yes, it's bout…that"

"How could you do that to Wally?" Conner asked, more confused than angry, after all Kaldur loved Wally, truly loved the Speedster, anyone could see that.

"It's…. complicated"

"How is the fact that your cheating on Wally complicated?"

"Because it is!" Kaldur snapped.

Conner tensed, and Kaldur prepared himself for a punch, it never came, instead the clone glared and walked away. With a groan Kaldur flopped down on his old bed, this was going to be _**long **_day.

Two weeks later, Wally and Kaldur officially broke up, two months after that he and Tula started dating ("Holding hands only Kaldur") a month after that Tula died during a mission, five days after the funeral, Kaldur went looking for his father.

* * *

**Present**

Wally refused to move in with Dick when the younger offered, mostly because he wanted to finish his semester, and the other was of a personal matter. Though that didn't stop the younger man from visiting every chance he got, making sure Wally was eating properly, getting enough rest, it was like having his own mother hen. And it's only been a week since they found out.

Wally understood though, he did.

Not only was this the first male pregnancy on Earth, but both of them knew nothing about Atlantean pregnancy period, yes they could ask Aquaman, but that would just bring suspicion towards them and possible discovery of the mission, and the only other Atlanteans who could help were somewhere in the middle of the ocean.

Wally was quiet frankly surprised Dick wasn't growing grey hairs, with all the stress of making sure Wally was well and doing research.

Wally on the other hand was more worried about when he would start showing, it was hard enough trying to get some privacy with his Uncle, Aunt, Joan, Jay, the Team and League visiting him at random hours to check-up on him, it was going be even harder to hide his growing stomach.

"_Speak of the devil" _Wally thought as the door was knocked, no doubt it was his Uncle and Aunt again, or maybe even Aquaman.

Ever since Kaldur and him had "broke up" the King of Atlantis visited Wally constantly asking about his health, and day, and how sorry his was for Kaldur's disloyalty and how the boy had broken his heart. Wally tried to reassure the Atlantean that he was fine and that he would be able to get over it, but it didn't seem to work.

"Conner?"

The clone stood nervously in his doorway, by his side was Wolf.

"Uh hi" Conner said.

"Hi" Wally said before letting them in.

When he entered the apartment, Conner opened his mouth, prepared to ask Wally if he could stay here for a couple of days, partly because he couldn't stand being at Mt. Justice at that moment, and the other was because he was just plain worried for his friend, when it hit him.

The scent, the shift in hormones, the same smell Iris has now that she was—

"Conner?" Wally inquired, worried when the other froze, "you okay?"

"Wally" Conner finally said, looking at him with wide eyes, "are you…pregnant?"

"_Oh shit" _was the only thing that came to mind.

* * *

**5 years ago**

Wally watched as Artemis unpacked in what used to be his and Kaldur's room.

"Are you sure, I could always take the sofa" Artemis asked turning to the Speedster.

"No, it's fine, besides we're a "couple" now, and sharing a bed is what couples do" Wally smiled.

Artemis frowned when it didn't reach the Speedster's smile.

"Okay" she then said with uncertainty.

Wally nodded before excusing himself to the bathroom; once the door was closed he leaned against it with a heavy sigh, staring up at the ceiling.

"_This is it"_ he thought, _"Kaldur is….gone now."_

Wally ignored the trembling of his hands, the way his eyes watered, he also ignored the way his legs turned to jello and he slide to the floor, and most importantly he ignored the tears that started to fall.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews!**

**Thanks goes to Vanessa Masters for her part in this chapter, you rock! This chapter is also dedicated to Ex Mentis, who I think has been in my sneaking around in my notes, for shame lol! If you wanna know more PM me! ;D**

**To SpeedIronDetective32: Sorry but what happens in Las Vegas, stays in Las Vegas.**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

**Life Is Always Unexpected**

Dick answered the phone on the first ring.

"Wally?"

"Dick, we have a problem" came his friend's voice, full of nervous panic, and perhaps a bit a fear.

"What happen?" Dick said already out of his bed, grabbing clothes that had been thrown onto the floor earlier, "did something happen to you and the baby?"

"No, it's fine…I can't….you need to come over here now"

Dick was already out the door.

* * *

The moment Wally opened the door, and he saw Conner, Dick knew their secret was out, and he cursed himself for forgetting the clone's super smell, Batman would be so disappointed.

So after convincing the clone that "no", he was not the one who knocked the Speedster up, he sat Conner down and explained everything.

"You lied."

Safe to say, Conner was not happy, at least the walls were still intact.

"Conner, you have to understand—" Wally began from where he sitting next to Dick, Conner had stood up at one point during their explanation, and started to pace.

"You **_lied._**" The Clone repeated, interrupting the red-head.

"We had to make it seem real, the less people that knew, the less danger there would be." Wally said.

"You lied." Conner's voice was rising now, a clear sign that his short temper was beginning to let loss, considering the fact that Conner had remained calm so far meant that all those mediation sessions with Kaldur and M'gann paid off.

"Conner, I know you're upset." Wally soothed.

"You lied!"

"Supey."

_"That just seemed to antagonize him worse."_ Dick thought with a wince.

"You Lied!" Conner growled.

Wally didn't say anything else.

"You and Kaldur lied to everyone."

"I—"

"YOU LIED!"

"I think we already covered that." Dick said, getting a glare from the clone, Artemis taught him how to do that.

"Why?" Conner finally sighed, and those big blue puppy eyes aimed at him could only be the work of Wally.

"Some missions are real important and needed covert skills." Dick then said.

"And I suppose getting pregnant with your boyfriend being undercover was covert?" The sarcasm was defiantly from Roy. "Does anyone else know?" Conner then said.

"Only you...and wolf." Dick says.

All three glance at Wolf who was lounging on Wally's feet, acting as a foot warmer for him. "But he's not gonna tell anyone, anytime soon."

"What else haven't you told me? Aside from being a part of a covert mission that deceived us all into thinking Kaldur was a heartbreaking, cheating, backstabbing bastard who didn't have emotions, and broke up with you and lied to me about the cheating and breaking up?"

"Boy, you are focused on that lying thing aren't you?" Dick grumbled.

"I've never lied…..the Luther incident doesn't count" Conner then grumbles when he sees the knowing glance from both Wally and Dick, which translated into _"Seriously? You're gonna try that on us?"_, "besides I told you all a month after!"

"Well, now we're even. It's been approximately a month since I got pregnant" Wally said.

"Yeah. How is that possible? Is it magic?"

"We don't know" Dick sighs "I've looked through every book, came up with twenty different scenarios, one that includes an Imp appearing from the Eighth Dimension and claiming this was his idea of a sick joke."

After giving Dick a strange look, Conner went quiet for a moment, face deep in thought, until finally he spoke.

"I'm staying to take care of you" he then said, "wolf too."

Both Wally and Dick stared at him.

"Conner, you can't—" Dick started only to be interrupted by Conner

"I meant to stay here anyway" Conner said with a shrug "and it can be my way of paying rent."

"Conner, I don't need anyone—"

"You will let me, or I'll tell Barry and Iris you're knocked up with your Evil boyfriend's baby."

And the blackmail he got from Dick, the team taught him well….Clark was going to kill them.

A horrified incredulous gasp escaped from Wally, which startled Wolf, who settled down when he sensed no immediate danger.

"You wouldn't dare!" Wally gaped wide eyed at Conner in disbelief

"And if you try to talk me out of it. I'll tell everyone about how this is all just part of a covert mission and you LIED to Barry and Iris."

Gah!" Wally clenched his fists, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to try to garner a response. But nothing he could think of would possibly convince the eternally young clone to leave him be.

"And after I suffered bruised ribs, grounding just to give you the Moon, not to mention everything we taught you. Supey, you are the most ungrateful child the team has ever had!" Wally finally says with a huff.

Dick just shook his head.

Conner smirked, crossing his arms knowing he had him where he wanted. "Consider it practice for when your baby is born..." Conner then frowns uncrossing his arms, "that sounds weird out loud."

* * *

Conner stayed the night, having some clothes still at Wally's apartment from the last time he was there, the next morning he returned to Mt. Justice to get the rest of his things, mostly just clothes and Wolf's things. Sphere was staying, as she couldn't stay in Wally's apartment, it wasn't big enough, not mention the attention she would draw.

Luckily M'gann was out during this time.

At the thought of the Martian, Conner sighed, she was the biggest reason why he was leaving, he cared for her, perhaps even still loved her. It was the only explanation as to why he didn't feel any remorse over the loss of La'gaan, and that scared him which was why he came to Wally in the first place. He hoped the Speedster would help him as he always did in the past, as selfish as it was seeing as Wally had other things to worry about then Conner's own problems, and that was the other reason.

He was worried for his friend, worried that the loss (at that time) of another lover would break something in the Speedster.

"You can take the bed, I'll take the sofa" Wally asked after Conner had placed everything in the bedroom to be put away later.

The sofa wasn't comfortable for even **_him_**; Conner knew Wally knew this, so why the Speedster would even think of such a proposition especially with his condition was beyond the clone.

"We can share the bed, its big enough" Conner said, "you don't need to be sleeping on that thing with your condition anyway."

Wally didn't say a word about Conner playing doctor, knowing the clone had extensive knowledge about pregnancy thanks to his education at CADMUS, not only that, but Superboy also had knowledge of Atlantean pregnancy. Granted it was only about the women, but it was more than what Dick could find, which was probably why his friend didn't protest as much as Wally did when the clone told them that he was moving in.

"Okay, I guess that could work"

For a moment Wally wondered if the fact that some many people have been in his bed made him a slut.

* * *

**Somewhere In the Atlanta Ocean**

La'gaan sat in his wet dark cell, back pressed against the wall, listening to the sounds of the ships engine and leaky pipes, ankles and wrist chained. His dark eye narrowed when he heard the sound of soft footsteps.

"What do you want traitor?" La'gaan snarled when Kaldur appeared.

Kaldur said not a word as he placed the plate of food between the bars, on the floor and sliding it to the other.

"Trying to poison me now?"

Kaldur looked up and stared straight at the other Atlantean.

"No" he said, "I'm trying to save you"

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks goes to Vanessa Masters for helping! You rock! And thanks to everyone else who read and reviewed!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Life Is Always Unexpected **

La'gaan was hot-tempered but he wasn't an idiot, so when the so called Traitor told him he was going to save him, the Atlantean calmed himself, his face going blank.

"And why should I believe you?" he asked.

"You shouldn't, but I will save you none the less"

La'gaan studied the face before him, only to find it as blank as his, perhaps even a bit cold.

"In a month's time, the ship will malfunction, everything will be shut down, when you get out the cell, you will leave through that door"

La'gaan followed Kaldur's eyes to the door mentioned before looking back at the older Atlantean.

"You will turn left, then right and left again; you will come to a door, inside will be a shuttle, use it and get away as quickly as possible"

"Is this a trick?"

Kaldur stared at him before leaving, he was half way to the entrance when La'gaan stopped him.

"So that's it then, you tell me how to escape, don't even tell me if this is all a trick and leave?"

"Yes" Kaldur didn't even turn around to look at him.

"You're a real piece of work" La'gaan then mumbled, "can't see what West saw in you"

There was a pause, and then Kaldur spoke again, surprising La'gaan once again.

"Can you watch over him?"

It was so soft, that at first La'gaan wasn't sure if he heard it.

"What?"

"Wally….can you watch over him, when you escape"

"Why…why should I? Better yet, why should you care after everything you've put him through?"

"….Because I love him"

"You call what you've done, what bond you've _**broken,**_ _**Love? **_You're one messed up Atlantean"

Kaldur turned to him, eyes glowing as he came towards the other, and for a moment La'gaan felt a sense of fear.

"Listen carefully; Wally West is _mine_, my _Amar, _my life, my everything. He is the reason I am where I am, _**he **_is the reason why I keep pushing myself to see this to the end, and he is the reason why I'm asking you this, asking you to watch him, when I can't"

La'gaan stared wide-eyed at Atlantean, speechless, stared into those once cold eyes, now passionate and blazing.

"You…" he finally said, "really do love him"

"Yes" Kaldur said.

"So why are—"

"Complicated"

"Of course it is" La'gaan then sighed, slumping against the wall.

"Consider it repaying a debt"

"That's if I make out of here alive"

"You will…you're too stubborn to do otherwise"

La'gaan smirked, and Kaldur left, he glances down the empty corridor before making his way to the surveillance room.

"Have you've gotten the surveillance back up yet?" he said when he entered the room, all the screens were snowy white.

"No sir"

"It would be in your best interest to find a way to fix it" Kaldur said, then left.

He headed to his room, fighting back a smirk; he would have to thank Robin for the signal disrupter.

Back in the cell, La'gaan let his thoughts wonder, surprised at not only his own reaction but his easy acceptance that all was not as it seemed, perhaps it's because of his strong belief in the bond between an Atlantean and their _Noivo_, a bond he hoped one day to form with M'gann.

The bond between an Atlantean and their _Noivo_, was something many of his people believe to be a blessing from the Sea Goddess, so scared that to break it was not only a grant dishonor, but the guilty party was strictly punished.

"_Knew I should have stayed in Atlantis" _

* * *

"You've moved in with Wally?" Jaime all but shouted.

Conner nodded, not looking up from his pie that he had ordered, he and Jaime were currently in their usual diner they had been going to since they've became friends, the clone having called his friend to come met him here.

"…It's because of Megan…right?"

Conner looked up at the other, who looked back, eyes neither sympathetic or pity, just friendly worry.

"Kind of" Conner admitted, "but it's mostly because I'm worried about Wally, I don't….I don't want him to be alone"

"I see" Jaime said, before slurping down his chocolate shake.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you before Grayson does"

Jaime nodded, his eyes gazed over for moment before he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Can't you get rid of it" Conner asked, indicating to the scrub on the boy's spine that obvious said something to annoy Jamie, "or shut it up?"

"I've tried, but…" Jaime trialed off, shivering at the memory of pain.

"Oh"

"It's not so bad, sometimes it's frustrating, but I'm kind of use to it ya know"

"You know…if you have problems you can come to me"

Jaime stared at him.

"I mean, Grayson would probably be better" Conner said, blushing slightly, "but I'm sure I could uh…"

Jaime smiled at the way the clone squirmed in his seat in discomfort, it was kind of cute.

"Thanks" Jaime said, saving the clone.

Conner nodded before stuffing more pie in his mouth.

* * *

Wally stood shirtless in front of the mirror, he stared at his reflection then turned to the side.

"I think I'm starting to show" he said to Wolf, who titled his head to the side.

Wally placed his hand on his stomach, what was once lean tight muscle was now soft slight round skin, Wally frowned worriedly, usually female Atlanteans didn't show until they were four months according to Conner, and human pregnancy varies, but he wasn't a woman.

"_God, I wish Kaldur was here" _the Speedster thought putting back on his shirt; he left the room and headed to the kitchen, Wolf following.

He took out a glass of cupboard, filled it with water and salt before drinking it, after going through the cupboards, and refrigerator, Wally decided some shopping was in order, after finding nothing to soothe his craving.

"Be right back" he said to Wolf, after grabbing his shopping bag.

There was an outdoor market that sold organic food for reasonable price, four blocks away; he and Kaldur had found it one day on an outing three months after moving into the Apartment, Wally smiled at the memory as he walked. Usually he would just run, but he, Conner and Dick all agreed it probably would be best if he didn't as they weren't sure what that would do to the baby.

It took him an hour to finish, and he was nearly home when his phone ranged.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Where the hell are you?"

"I went shopping"

"By yourself?"

"I'm a big boy Conner"

"You should have called me, or taken Wolf"

"Conner I'm find, nothing happened, and taking Wolf would just have gotten me arrested"

"But—"

"I'll be home in five minutes, then you can tell me about your date with Jaime"

"It wasn't a date!"

Wally snickered as he hung up.

**5 years ago: 3 Months after Wally and Kaldur became a couple. **

When they officially became a couple, Kaldur worried about two other League members' reaction aside from Barry.

Batman and his King.

Many forgot that they, Roy, Kaldur, Dick, and Wally not only trained together but grew up together as well. Not only that but Wally's father was…not a pleasant man, Batman and Barry had found out when he, Roy, and Dick had voiced concerns about the young Speedster.

To make a long story short, while the Dark Knight seem overly protective of Dick, he was equally overly protective of Wally, he was just more subtle then Barry.

So when he was summoned to the Wayne Manor and was greeted by Bruce and Barry, Kaldur was surprised he didn't piss himself.

"Kaldur have a seat" Bruce said when the Atlantean entered the office Bruce used for day-time work.

Kaldur sat, inwardly gulped when the door closed and was locked.

Later that evening Kaldur returned to Mt. Justice, ghostly white and visibly shaken.

A few weeks later, his King made a visit.

"Congratulations on your new _Namorado (1)_" Aquaman said patting his protégée on the back as the entered the kitchen, "about time too"

Kaldur blinked at his King.

"You've been making eyes at that boy for so long I was being to think you weren't going to do anything"

"Yes, there were many complications that I had to work out before I could pursue my _Amar_"

"You mean Tula?"

Kaldur nodded.

"Well I am happy for you, the both of you"

"Thank you my King"

"Even if Barry and Bruce want to mount your head on their wall" Aquaman smiled, eyes dancing in amusement.

"Ah yes" Kaldur chuckled nervously, "it does cause a bit of a problem, but it's a problem I can understand"

"As can I" Aquaman said, remembering the pale bruise boy laying in the hospital bed, "and I know you will never intentionally hurt Wally in anyway" the tone was light but questioning.

Kaldur wouldn't, Wally may act carefree, and perhaps a bit of an idiot (Which was still up to debt, according to Roy and Dick), but those who knew him, knew that he had low self-esteem, and was extremely weary of getting close to anyone, was afraid to get hurt.

"I'd rip put my own heart before I would hurt my _Amar_, my King"

"Then you have my blessing"

* * *

**_Review Please!_**

**_1) Means boyfriend. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks goes those who have read and/or reviewed, alerted and favorite this story. Thanks also goes to Vanessa Masters for help with this chapter. I'm also glad you guys liked the like hint I threw in there with Conner and Jaime lol!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Life Is Always Unexpected **

Wally was two months along, his stomach a bit rounder, though not enough that someone could tell from first glance and even if they did they would simply think Wally was getting fat, when La'gaan washed up on the shore in Japan along with a shuttle that the League had taken to hopeful trace back to its origins.

"He's a little roughed up, but fine." Dick said when he came over a week later, "M'gann's kind of babying him a little".

Wally glanced at Conner, the clone expression unreadable, before turning back the former Boy Wonder.

"Did he, you know mention anything about Kaldur?" the Speedster asked.

"No" Dick said, frowning when Wally sighed, before standing up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

Dick got up to follow only to stop by Conner.

"Leave him for a bit" the Clone said.

Dick looked back to where Wally had gone, before nodding and sitting back down.

"He had a nightmare last night…about Kaldur"

"…Oh"

* * *

**Somewhere in the Atlanta Ocean: **

Kaldur stood before his father, Black Manta, beside him stood the disguised Artemis.

"I must say, when it comes to lovers you have very good taste" Black Manta said.

Kaldur nodded, torn between worried that his Father knew about Wally, and amused, Wally was very jealous, which he had found out the day Rocket joined the team.

**5 years ago: Four months after Wally and Kaldur became a couple.**

"I guess it's not all bad"

Kaldur paid little maid to their newest member's comment, secretly hoping that Rocket wouldn't start flirting with him, he doubt Wally would be amused.

"_Then again" _Kaldur thought, glancing at his eating Speedster who seemed more interested in watching the television than anything else.

"Whoohoo go Roy!" Wally cheered.

After that duty called, after the battle to which they were praised by Batman. Kaldur wanted nothing more than to collapse on the sofa with Wally cuddled up next to him, fate had other ideas.

Namely Conner, Artemis, and M'gann.

Kaldur had to bite back the feel of jealousy when Wally went over to comfort Artemis after she revealed her dark past, it didn't help the fact that Artemis did not know that Wally was his.

M'gann's true form, along with who Conner's other father was came at a surprise, he'll admit but it didn't detour him, and quickly he came up with a plan, which was successful more or less, and when they disembarked the Bioship, Kaldur started making his way to his room.

"Hey Kaldur!"

Kaldur stopped as Rocket came floating towards him, he gave a small smile when she landed next to him.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" Kaldur responded.

"So, that was good work back there" Rocket said, rocking on her heels.

"You did well yourself" Kaldur said.

"Thanks, um sooo, do want to do something, like go out to eat or something?"

"My apologizes, but I have to decline, I have other matters to attend to" Kaldur gave an apologetic smile.

"Oh…well okay, next time then" Rocket said, face dropping in disappointment for a moment before she smiled and floated away.

Kaldur watched her go before resuming his journey to his room, stripping of his clothes on his way to his bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later he emerged clean with a towel around his waist

"Hey Kal—"

Wally trailed off as he took in the sight of the nearly naked Atlantean, eyes following the beads of water that rolled down the chiseled chest and disappearing inside the towel, Kaldur felt himself wanting to puff out his chest. He never was one for being vain, but the fact that his body was able to leave the Speedster speechless made him rather proud.

"Uh" Wally said oh so intelligently.

"Did you need something _Amar_?"

Wally blushed at the pet name, Kaldur had taken to calling him, squeaking when the Atlantean came closer, wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him inside the room. Door sliding closed behind him

"I uh—"

Kaldur waited, enjoying the way Wally stuttered about, face dark with blush, when the Speedster started about jello and Robin, Kaldur took pity and kissed him. Wally froze for a moment, before responding back, giving a soft whimper when Kaldur nibbled on his bottom lip, before slipping his tongue inside.

"Kaldur" Wally moaned against his mouth, shivering when the Atlantean growled, eyes widening when he was pulled closer and he felt something hard.

"Wait!"

Kaldur blinked when he was pushed away.

"_Amar_?"

"I don't…you…we…uh…" Wally trialed off, eyes going to down to the now tented towel then back up.

Kaldur gave an understanding smile, before kissing his Speedster on the forehead.

"I understand" he said, before going to the bathroom taking his clothes along with him, when he took care of his…. Problem, dressed and came out, Wally was gone.

The next day was New Year's Eve, they found out that Roy was the mole, and that the League was under some kind of alien mind control, the rest of that night was a blur of nervousness, a bit of high-emotions, mostly worry for their mentors, and a certain rush of excitement he suppose. In the end they won, the League was saved and the Watchtower was theirs again.

"Midnight" chirped the computer, "Happy New Year's Justice League"

Rocket moved closer to Kaldur, to give him a kiss when Wally pushed past her and kissed Kaldur. Rocket stared, mouth dropping when Kaldur kissed back. When the two pulled away, Wally turned to her, and the expression on his face told her one thing.

Mine.

**Present:**

"I have another assignment for you and your companion" Black Manta said, pulling Kaldur away from his memories.

"What is it?" he asked.

Black Manta smiled.

* * *

**Wally's Apartment:**

La'gaan appeared on Wally's doorstep three weeks after his return, the moment the door opened and his dark eyes landed on the slightly swelled stomach, he felt a rush of anger.

"That bastard!" he snarled.

"Ummm, hey La'gaan" Wally said bewildered.

"How dare he leave his _Amar _alone is such a state! When I see him again, I'll kill him!"

"Um, wanna come in?" Wally asked still bewildered.

The Atlantean stopped his ranting and looked at the Speedster.

"Oh! Yes of course, my apologizes"

La'gaan scrambled inside, when he helped Wally to sit, he caused the other to give him a surprised and questioning look.

"So I'm assuming Kaldur is the reason you're here" Wally then said, relief filling him.

Kaldur was fine, safe.

"Yes, he asked me to look after you in his absent, had I known of your condition I would have punched his worthless face and dragged his ass back here!"

"Uh"

Wally was a little unnerved at the other's outburst, and wondered exactly what Kaldur had done to piss off the other Atlantean.

"He of all Atlanteans, should know better than to leave his pregnant _Noivo _unattended!"

"…Kaldur doesn't know…wait, how do you know?"

There was a pause.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice **_

_**A/N: Thanks goes to Vanessa Masters for helping with this chapter!**_

* * *

**Life Is Always Unexpected **

"How can he not know!?" La'gaan demanded as he paced the living room floor, looking incredulously at Wally, who was rubbing his belly nervously. At his feet was Wolf, who was watching the Atlantean with a curious tilt of the head.

"Well...we, me and Dick, found out not three weeks after our last...'meeting' " Wally said, doing air quotes around 'meeting.'

La'gaan stared blankly before understanding dawned on him, "Ah, you and Kaldur copulated"

Wally blushed but nodded, then a thought accrued to him, "Wait a minute, how did you know I was...uh you know"

"With child?"

"Yeah...that"

"Simple, you have a glow about you, that and your skin tone has changed, it's a bit darker, all expecting Atlanteans go through it" La'gaan explained, just as the door opened and Conner came in carrying bags, the Speedster having sent the clone out on a carvings run. Conner stopped abruptly and stared at the two.

"...La'gaan." Conner slowly said, eyes hard and glaring.

"Conner" La'gaan said, confused as why the Clone was here.

"Well, that saved some awkward conversational dragging." Wally sighed. "La'gaan, Conner knows. Conner, La'gaan knows"

"I know?" Conner asked, setting down the groceries down, when it clicked he looked back at Wally in disbelief and a of bit anger "he knows!?"

"Kaldur let him go and told him to keep an eye on me!" Wally defended.

"If he wanted to keep an eye on you, he should do it himself!" Conner argued.

"Conner" Wally sighed.

"I'm sensing bitterness in that tone" La'gaan said, missing the glare aimed at him as he went through the grocery bags, " have your cravings have started already?" he asked Wally, as he took out a package of salmon to examine.

"Yeah" Wally said, "lately I want everything mixed with salmon, and salt in everything I drink"

La'gaan hummed before heading to the kitchen, both Wally and Conner listened as the Atlantean ruffled through the cabinets and refrigerator, before Conner turned to the red-head.

"He's not staying here" said Conner.

Wally rolled his eyes before standing up, "He's not you big lug-head, but he is going to be visiting a lot"

And that piss Conner off even more, because he couldn't argue with that. The damn fish-face knew more about Wally's pregnancy then he did, and it was because of that fact that Conner had to grin and bear the Atlantean's company….well maybe not grin.

"You wouldn't happen to know if any store sells Whale's milk do you?" La'gaan asked as he reemerges from the kitchen.

Both Wally and Conner stared at him.

"Something wrong?" the Atlantean asked.

"Whale's milk?" Wally finally said.

"Yes"

"….Why?"

"For you and the baby" La'gaan answered, when he got blank looks he continued on, "while male Atlanteans do have the biology to carry children, they still need certain proteins to help them along. That's where the Whale's milk comes in, the high percentage of fat, and calcium is prefect for expected mothers"

"I'm not a mother!" Wally protested.

This time La'gaan and Conner, even Wolf stared at him.

"Okay, technically I am, but when this baby pops out it's not calling me mom, mother, mommy or anything close to that name"

La'gaan looked as though he couldn't understand why Wally wouldn't want to be called "mother", while Conner just rolled his eyes.

"Right, anyway" The clone the said, "no, stores don't sell Whale's milk."

"Hmm, that's fine I can get some" La'gaan then continued on with the proper nutrients Wally needed, "add plenty of salmon eggs, red meats, seaweeds, and honey into your diet, perhaps a bit more then usually, as you are human"

Wally nodded, those sounded better then Whale's milk.

"Are you showing?"

Wally nodded again.

"Early, but not uncommon, may I?"

Wally hesitated for a moment; he glanced at Conner, who shrugged, before lifting up his shirt. He jumped a bit at the feel of webbed and slightly leather hands placing themselves on his small bump.

"Hmm, there is good energy coming from the womb" La'gaan said, "very strong too"

"So it's… healthy?" Wally asked.

"From what I can tell yes"

Wally placed a hand on his bump and smiled.

* * *

Wally was a cuddlier; Conner had learned this during a movie night, back when everyone was still a bit innocent, back when M'gann was still M'gann.

They had gone through several movies, the popcorn and candy no longer in their bowls but on the floor after a food fight had broken out at one point. Conner was sitting next to Wally; next to the Speedster was Kaldur. It had been two weeks since the two got together and were still a bit hesitant with each other, though it didn't stop them from kissing.

Conner was watching Han Solo run get turned into stone when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder, he looked to see Wally asleep. With some panic he looked at Kaldur who looked amused rather than upset, turning away from the Atlantean, Conner looked at M'gann next to him who was watching with them with a grin and a scaring gleam in her eyes.

Turning nervously away from her, Conner tried to gently push Wally over to Kaldur, only to have the Speedster cling to his arm, and nuzzled it.

"Uh" Conner said, looking at Kaldur for help, but it was Robin who spoke

"Wally's a cuddlier" the Boy Wonder said, "it's best if you just leave him alone, or else he'll just hold on tighter"

So Conner spent the rest of the Star Wars saga with a sleeping, clinging Wally on his arm.

The Clone knew the only reason why he was remembering that night was because he was in the same predicament, only his reaction wasn't innocent.

Curled around the clone, Wally mumbled in his sleep, nuzzled the strong neck, the warm breath dancing across Conner's skin, making him shiver and his cock twitch in interest. Conner tried his hardest to calm himself before Wally woke, that fact that Wally attractive and pressed close to him didn't help.

Not only that, but it's been two years since he's been so intimate with anyone.

Wally suddenly moaned in his sleep, and Conner was quickly slipping out the bed and into the bathroom to take care of his problem.

* * *

**_Oh dear Conner_**

**_Reveiw Please!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Life Is Always Unexpected **

Iris smiled as she listened to her husband in the kitchen, giving a slight wince when there was a loud crash, with a sigh she rubbed her slightly round stomach, she was five months along now and bigger than most women.

Twins would do that to you.

"Sounds like Daddy trying to destroy the kitchen again" Iris said to them when there was a loud boom, before standing up and heading to the kitchen to see the damage.

The sight that met her made her pause, her eyes taking in the splatters of food on the floor, walls and ceiling, there was smoke coming from the oven. In the sink were mountains of dirty dishes.

Staring at everything, Iris looked at her husband standing in front of the stove failing his arms and just panicking.

The reporter cleared her throat.

The Speedster whirled around, his face doing a good expression of a deer in headlights.

Iris crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow.

"Uh…I'll clean this all up" Barry said.

"You will, and after you finished that we're going over to Wally's for dinner"

"Wally's? But—"

"Make sure you get the stains off the ceiling too"

* * *

Wally was about four and half months along, he had gotten bigger in the middle, and it was now obvious to anyone that the Speedster had a bun in the oven. It was also obvious that the Speedster missed Kaldur.

More often than not, Dick, Conner and La'gaan caught the red-head looking at old pictures of him and Kaldur on his laptop, the clone had even caught his friend humming some kind of song about Cupids and Kaldur being brave and bold_** (1).**_

Conner concluded that it was just hormones.

A conclusion that Wally was also coming up with, how else would explain these…feelings he was having for Conner.

Every time the Clone walked around the apartment with no shirt on, the Speedster's cheeks would warm, and his body would take extreme notice, at night it was even worse with that large warm body so close to his.

The worst thing though was when he had one of his more hormonal moments that usually ended with him crying his eyes out, Conner though a bit uncomfortable (and maybe a bit weary seeing as the last time he was in a mood, the clone had a pillow thrown at him), would wrap his arms around him and hold him until the storm had past. It was in these arms that Wally felt warm, safe and loved.

It worried Wally.

"Wally?"

The Speedster eeped startled arms failing as he lost his balance from where he was sitting on the kitchen counter, strong arms wrapped around him and steadied him.

"You okay?" Conner asked, a hand placing itself on Wally's stomach.

"I'm fine" Wally said, shivering at the feel of the large hand on his skin, blushing when he realized how _**close**_ the other was to him.

"You sure?" Conner asked.

Wally nodded, and waited for the teen to remove his hand from his swelled stomach, he didn't, in fact Conner was rubbing it, and _**god**_ it felt so nice.

"Conner" Wally said, face getting darker when he realized it came out as a moan.

The Clone stopped what he was doing and really looked at his friend, eyes widening when he caught the scent of arousal, but instead of moving away like he should have the Clone moved closer.

"Yeah?" Conner asked, voice dark with only that could be described as lust.

Wally opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, his breath hitching when the Clone's lips brushed against his own.

"Conner" Wally said again, leaning towards the warm body.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Both boys jumped, looking at the door in bewilderment then back at each other.

"Uh" Wally said, jumping again when the door was knocked on again this time followed by his Aunt's voice asking to be let in.

"You're bracelet" Conner said.

"What?"

"The concealment bracelet Dick gave you, where is it?"

"Oh, um in the bathroom I think"

"Go get it, I'll answer the door"

Wally nodded, mind still buzzing on what had almost happened. Conner watched him go before answering the door.

"Hello Conner"

"Hi Auntie Iris"

* * *

She knew something was ….off about her nephew, but just chalked it up to him missing Artemis, but then she noticed how he was walking and the way he would sometime place his hand on his stomach and rub it in such a loving and gentle way it surprised her.

There was also something going over between Wally and Conner, but she decide to look into that later, right now she had to find out what was going on with her nephew.

With narrowed eyes she watched as Wally and Barry teased Conner as they ate, taking in everything. When Wally then stood to get some water, Conner's eyes followed, a protective gleam in the Clone's eyes, the same look Barry gave her….. and then in clicked.

"_Oh. My. God!"_

"Iris, honey, are you alright?" Barry asked when he took note of how pale his wife was.

"I'm fine, uh Wally, could you come with me for a moment" Iris then said.

Wally nodded, he helped his Aunt from the chair before following her into the bedroom. Iris closed the door, once done the reporter took a deep breath and turned to her curious nephew.

"Wally I just had the most…alarming thought"

"What?"

"Wally I know this is going to sound crazy, even for you but…Wally, are you pregnant?"

* * *

**_Auntie knows!...Really you would think having a secret identity, would make hiding the fact that you're pregent easy. And what the heck is going on with Conner and Wally?! I know, but do you guys do? _**

**_1) Vanessa Masters had I cute song I wanted to put in but couldn't find a right spot, but I did mention it so ha! I snuck it in there. _**

**_Review Please!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I hope this makes up for it. Anyway this story takes place Between episodes ****Darkest and ****Before the Dawn.**

**********Enjoy!**

* * *

**Life Is Always Unexpected **

"What—huh—how—"

"Reporter" Iris answered simply with a shrug.

Wally started speechless at his Aunt before squeaking out "Does Barry know?"

"I doubt it"

Wally sighed with relief, he did not want to see what would happen should his Uncle found out he was pregnant without a wedding ring….yes, when it came to his nephew the Flash was that much of a traditionalist, but even then Wally wasn't sure the man wouldn't go on a homicidal rampage.

"Though to be honest, I don't think he would have noticed if he _**was **_paying attention, you don't look pregnant"

"Yeah that's because of this" Wally showed his Aunt his bracelet, "it's a concealment charm, it hides my…condition"

"I see, and who exactly is the cause for your condition? Conner?"

"What, no!"

Wally ignored how his face went warm or how his body tinged at the thought of the Clone.

Iris titled her head curious at the reaction.

"I-It's a long story, a story that to be honest, is getting slightly out of control with all the people that keep finding out"

"Other people know?"

"Yeah, Dick, Conner and La'gaan"

"Dick I can't understand and Conner with those super senses, but La'gaan?"

"Like I said long story"

* * *

"WHAT!?"

Both Wolf and Conner winced at the volume.

"Really Dick, if you scream any louder the mentors will be able to hear you from space" Wally said before taking sip of the Whale milk La'gaan had brought over , it was surprisingly good, and sweet.

"I'm not sure that's possible, even with Superman's super hearing" La'gaan said.

"I was being sarcastic La'gaan"

"Ah"

"How is it" Dick said, "that we can keep a secret identity, but we can't keep people from finding out that Wally's pregnant?"

"Just be happy Uncle Barry didn't find out"

Both Conner and Dick shuddered at the thought, while La'gaan blinked curiously.

"Right, let's not think about that" Dick said after a moment, "and get back to the fact that Auntie Iris found out, and what to tell her"

"We can't tell her about the mission that's obvious" Conner said, "forget about what Barry would do if he found out Wally was pregnant, he'd go nuclear if we put Auntie Iris in danger"

"We could, what's the word? Embellish" La'gaan suggested, "like say Conner is the one who fathered Wally's child, after all little is known about Kryptonian reproductive system expect that they are not compatible with humans"

"Yeah, so…"

"Well, Conner is also half-human, perhaps the human DNA has…altered the way he reproduces"

"Am I the only one who feels slightly uncomfortable over the fact that La'gaan is talking about my reproductive system?"

"Yes, and I think he has the right idea" Dick said, "not only that but you'd probably be the only one who'd survive an Barry attack".

Conner thought it was nice to know he had friends that were willing to sacrifice him to the beast known as Barry Allen.

"Uhhh, don't I get a say in this?" Wally asked, a small blush on his face, next to him Conner's cheek was also a bit pink once everything sunk in.

Luckily neither La'gaan nor Dick noticed, though they probably thought the Clone was still embarrassed about his reproductive system being talked about so freely.

"No" Dick said, with a teasing smirk.

Wally glared at him, Dick tensed waiting for something to be thrown at him or yelled at (wouldn't be the first time since the older male got knocked-up), thankfully Wally went back to his milk, hand coming up to rub his belly.

After the meeting which everyone agreed it was for the best if Conner pretended to be the father of Wally's child should anyone else find out about it (which was now very likely), Dick and La'gaan left, and Wally went back to studying for his finals. Conner who had finished his finals earlier started dinner….well warming up left-overs. Wally had banned him from the kitchen after the incident with the toast and the frying pan.

"Thanks" Wally said when the plate was placed on the coffee table.

Conner sat down on the sofa next to the Speedster, he glanced at the notes the other was studying from.

"Do you want help?" the Clone asked.

"Probably, this isn't my best subject" Wally said.

The red-head's body shivered when the Clone moved closer, "What are you having problems with?" Conner then asked.

"Uh here" Wally squeaked, pointing to spot on the page.

"Okay, look here…."

Wally tried to listen, really he did, but his eyes kept straying to the bigger male's lips, they looked so…inviting…..

"Wally are you list—mphf!"

Conner's eyes went wide; his body froze, but only for a moment before he was kissing back, claiming Wally's lips with his own, his tongue pushing inside the hot cavern one of his large hands came up to tangle themselves in the soft red hair.

Wally whimpered when his tongued was sucked on, his hands pulled at the shirt bringing the other body closer to his, he gave a soft gasp when his head was tugged back and his neck was suckled on. Suddenly hands…unfamiliar hands, went underneath his shirt and caressed his skin.

"No!"

Conner grunted when he was pushed away, Wally scrambled away from the other, curling as much as possible at the end of the sofa, panting face flushed, his pants tented with obvious arousal. The two stared at each other, an awkward and heavy silence between them.

"I-I-I—"

Wally didn't know what to say, hell what could he say!? He just freakin _**made out **_with Conner! While pregnant with his lover's child!

"C-C-Conner, I—uh—"

"I need air" Conner said.

The clone quickly stood up and left the apartment, shoeless, the door closing softly behind him.

Wally sat there in the silence.

* * *

"…Conner?"

"Hey Jamie"

Jamie started at the Clone that was standing on his doorstep looking one part sheepish, and another part lost, he looked further down and blinked.

"You have no shoes amigo" he said.

Conner looked down at his shoeless feet.

"Yeeeah, about that—"

"I don't wanna know" Jamie interrupted, "come in" he then said.

Once the Clone was inside the Blue Beetle closed the door, "So, what do I owe this visit?"

Jamie blinked at the sight of the blushing Clone, "It's kind of a long and complicated story"

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday, so we have all night" Jamie said, voice laced with open-invitation.

Conner looked at the teen who had become a friend to him, to be honest he was surprised that he arrived at the teen's doorstep, he just started walking (and leaping over buildings) no real destination in mind. He just had to get as far from the apartment as possible.

"Thanks, but I think I just need to sleep, can I, I mean will your mom mind if I stay the night?"

"She'll probably wonder why I have a big muscular college student on my blow-up mattress, and if that's my way of telling her I'm coming out the closet, but other than that no I don't think she will"

"…Are you?" Conner asked after a moments of pause.

"Am I what?" Jamie asked as he motioned for the other to follow him.

"Coming out of the closet" Conner grinned.

Jamie stuttered, face warming "N-No!" he said punching the other on the shoulder.

"Too bad" Conner sighed, eyes twinkling with amusement and mischief.

"Shut up!"

* * *

A week later Wally returned home after finishing his last exam for the semester, Conner was there, standing awkwardly in the living room. The two stared at each other.

"Uh—" Conner began.

"I'm sorry" Wally blurted out.

Conner blinked.

"I shouldn't have jumped you like that; I don't know what I was thinking! Not that you're unattractive, I mean look at the body! Wait that's not what I wanted to say! Damn it now I can't remember!"

Conner watched the Speedster rant and pace, when he finally had enough of just watching, he stopped the other male, grabbing him by the arm.

"Wally" he said, "what happened that night…I'm not sure if it was just hormones or something else, but….it won't happen again"

Wally stared at the Clone, thinking back to the past days. When Conner left, Wally, pushing through the shock and horrified guilt realized something.

He loved Kaldur.

Loved the stupid Atlantean that had run off to prevent an invasion and to keep him safe, who risked being away from his lover in the belief that their bond was strong, be even stronger when he returned.

He loved how Kaldur was so patient with him listened to him when ranted about something or got excited by topic that others didn't even give second glances. He treasured the days when both he and Kaldur got a day off and just were able to lounge about in the apartment curled against each other on the couch watching old movies or when they went out to the park or the bench. He treasured the nights when after he was brought intense indescribable pleasure, Kaldur held him, murmuring things of love or sometimes just silly nonsense until he fell asleep, feeling warm, safe and loved.

And _**God **_did he miss him!

Every day, it was becoming harder and harder to pretend to be someone he wasn't, pretend that he hated Kaldur when it was the exact opposite.

All this made Wally finally understand his feelings for Conner.

Yes, it was lust but that was only because his body and mind saw the Clone as a replacement for its needs, sure Conner felt safe, but that because of what they've been through together. Conner didn't love him, the Clone was his best friend….his best friend who had broken up and hadn't dated for some time.

Now that he thought about it, Wally would have been surprised if something like this _**didn't**_ happen.

The point was his feelings for the Clone were not the same as his feelings for Kaldur, and he shouldn't listen to his mind and body but his heart.

Which was so much stronger than the other two.

That didn't mean it excused him for what he did, and Conner was right, it _**wasn't**_ happening again.

"Jamie lent me a blow up mattress, "Conner then said drawing Wally from his thoughts, "long story, so I'll sleep out here and we can…take things one step at a time"

Wally continued to stare at the other, before he slowly looked away.

"Okay" he said quietly, "okay"

Silence.

"…You'll still go on my carving runs for me?"

Conner rolled his eyes, a smile small on his lips at the hopeful tone and begging eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Seaweed, pickles with mustard!"

Conner made a face.

* * *

Kaldur knew that if it wasn't for his desire to be with Wally again, he wouldn't have made as far as he is now, though he wasn't sure if that desire would stop him from smacking Nightwing upside the head when he saw him again, because really, having La'gaan get captured again just so he could instill a tracking chip in the other Atlantean's blood was somewhat pushing it.

Luckily La'gaan seem to be a very good actor, though he wondered about the anger in the other's eyes.

Now some hours later he and Artemis, along with three of their former enemies, the Terror Twins, and Icicle Jr were off to hunt for their friends, the Atlantean ignored the not so subtle whispered as he concentrated on his mission…both of them.

"You know we can hear you" Artemis said, slowly losing her patience.

"That we do Missy" Brother Tommy said with a grin, "these are opened questions you see"

"Soooo, which one of you want to ask you open questions to Black Manta" Artemis said, wiping the grin off of Brother Tommy's face, "which one of you wants to suggest to the Big Bad, that his son and his son hand-picked right hand can't be trusted"

Kaldur looked over at the three, silently applauding the young women when all three turned away, not seconds later Jr was speaking again, flirting with Sister Tuppence, a flirting that remained Kaldur much of lover making his tone harsh when he spoke.

"Perhaps we should focus on the mission now" he said, "we are closing in on our target"

They found Blue Beetle and Impulse blowing up rocks and showing off, something that both amused him and made his wistful for days when things were not so complex, quickly he shook away those feeling s and singled for the others to move in, before he moved to higher ground to watch and intervene if necessary.

"Blue!" Impulse cried out before he was vibrating himself out of the net.

Kaldur watched the Blue Beatle escape from his frozen prison and knock the others off their feet just as Impulse appeared by his side, words were exchanged before the Speedster spotted him and was making his way over.

"So you're Aqualad" Impulse said, "not only are you working with the bad guys, but you hurt Kid Flash too, not crash dude"

As he swung, Kaldur wondered what the other Speedster knew about him and Wally that made his eyes go cold.

"Got it!" Impulse grinned holding up the tracking device before speeding away.

Kaldur then watched the two fly off, before walking down to his team.

"Well that's brilliant chief; you let them get away with the tracker!" Brother Tommy snapped, "now how are we supposed to find them?"

Kaldur glanced at him, before explaining, at hearing the explanation Brother Tommy grinned, before he and the others hurried to the ship to follow the signal of the second device to Mt Justice, where all of the security had been hacked by the first that had been brought in by Impulse.

Mt. Justice was theirs.

* * *

"What happened?"

Nightwing inwardly winced at the anger in his friend's tone.

"It was necessary" Nightwing said, putting down the cup he had in his hands.

"It better have been" Wally said, "spill"

"...Maybe you should sit down" Nightwing said looking at Wally's stomach that looked flat thanks to the bracelet.

"I'm fine, now spill"

Nightwing spilled, he explained everything, and it didn't ease Wally's temper that was being fueled by hormones.

"That's not all he did"

"Wally, he had to make it look good, he had to put inhibitor collars on us, but he knew I could get us out of them in time"

"He took three more hostages, members of your team!"

"And we'll rescue them, when we rescue Lagoon Boy"

Wally grabbed his friend, and it was only because Wally was his best friend, and pregnant that Nightwing beat down the instincts to push the other off of him.

"Dick, he blow up the cave!" Wally snapped, letting go of the younger man, "you guys almost **_died_**!"

"Wally please you're condition, and no we didn't, it's all on the flash drive, he knew everything had to look legit and that's exactly what he did, he gave us time to get out, we just…we just got caught in the shock from the explosion"

"Screw my condition, I mean do you even hear yourself, what if even one of you had been left behind huh? Why take that risk, why go to such extremes!?"

"The drive explains that too" Nightwing answered, "he needed to secure his position to the Light and the Light's partner"

"Wasn't that why he 'murdered' Artemis?"

"…I guess it didn't convince everyone"

"You guess!?" Wally nearly shouted.

"The cave is—was just a place! Worth sacrificing to stop the invasion, look I'm sorry you lost all of your souvenirs"

"Are you serious?!" Wally snapped, pushing the other down on the seat, "I don't care about that junk, I'm worried about Kaldur! Terrified for him, you put him right into the Light's hands!"

Nightwing then watched as Wally deflated, all his anger giving away to grief and loneliness as he sank down to the chair closest to him.

"I have nightmares, nightmare about the Light finding out about him and never coming back, or worse the Light pulling him over to their side. The apartment is feeling less and less like a home, I miss him so much and I have no right too because of what I did and—"

Wally trailed off with a sob, his shoulder shook as he desperately tried to wipe away tears, his body tensed for a moment when he felt arms around him, but it only lasted a second before he was collapsing against his friend, sobbing in his stomach, wrapping his own arms around Nightwing.

"It's okay" Dick said running his fingers through soft hair, "it's gonna be okay"

* * *

Some days later, they did rescue the others, along with the other missing children, but at a great cost.

"Thank God, you're alright" Wally sighed in relief Conner entered the kitchen, the smile fading at the look the other's face.

"What happened? Did…did someone not make it?"

Conner flinched at that, Wally paled.

"Oh go—who?"

Conner glanced about the kitchen, before drawing up strength to meet the other's eyes.

"It's Kaldur" he finally said.

"..No"

"M'gann…she blasted him and…."

"No"

"Wally…I'm sorry, but I don't think he made it"

"NO!"

Conner rushed over catching Wally whose's body slide had slide off the pool.

"Nonononono!" Wally wailed, tears streaming down his face.

Conner held his friend rocking him, "I'm sorry Wally, I'm so sorry" Conner said.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


End file.
